Cold Stream
Cold Stream is an upcoming DLC for Left 4 Dead 2. It was announced in a blog post on February 16, 2011.Cold Stream A release date has not yet been announced, but on Friday 1st of July 2011 Valve said that there would a special update which could be a release date on the next Wednesday. Next Wednesday could be, 6th of July 2011. as it was posted the previous week, additionally Valve responded on Twitter regarding the update's time by saying it would happen 10am PST. A beta was released on March 22, 2011 on Steam. Released in Cold Stream Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * Cold Stream, a community-made campaign from the creator of 2 Evil Eyes * Ports of Death Toll. Dead Air, Blood Harvest, and Crash Course.Template:Blog_Post_(Left_4_Dead_2)#Friday_February_25th_2011. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Beta Cold Stream was released to the public on the official servers on PC/Mac via beta release on 22th March 2011 for play testing and bug-seeking, such as finding nav-mesh bugs, navigational issues, hit box problems, missing zombie ladders, art problems, and more. An in-game bug reporter was activated at the same time allowing players to send feedback and bug reports. This feature was announced by Valve to be extended eventually to work with other community campaigns. But strangely, there's no "Report Bug" button in the main menu or the in-game menu, which requires writing "bug" in the Developer Console yourself. Players can also post feedback on the official forums in the Cold Stream section. Development of Cold Stream can also be followed on Valve's official twitter account located here. Notes * The campaign features models "stolen" from the Garry's Mod map gm_forest according to the game files in left4dead2_dlc3 as it contains a folder named "gm_forest". * Despite the fact that it is going to become an official map, Cold Stream is not part of the official canon and as such, does not fit in with game's central storyline. * The campaign also has artifacts re-cycled from other Left 4 Dead campaigns such as the SOS painted sign from No Mercy, the elevator from Hard Rain, Graffiti from all the Campaigns (although there are a couple of new ones) and the sailboat from The Sacrifice. * Left 4 Dead tropes encountered in this campaign include a high-level bridge crossing, rescue helicopters, aerial bombing of a freeway overpass and cabins in the middle of a wood. * Parts of the campaign reference'' Left 4 Dead'' campaigns made by Valve, but Cold Stream is not connected to the main storyline of Left 4 Dead. * In reply to a Twitter post on the 4th of May, Valve explained they are experimenting moving community campaigns over to the Xbox 360, along with Cold Stream. * Cold Stream uses Swamp Fever's intro and horde theme, although there has been consideration to use The Parish's beta horde theme instead. * Cold Stream currently features Swamp Fever's Uncommon Infected, the Mudmen and The Parish's Riot Infected, however this could change before the official release. * It is possible that new achievements will be included according to a tweet by Valve Beta Screenshots File:ColdStream.png|Cold Stream's current loading screen. Notice no name on the poster.|link=DefaultL4D2Poster.png zombie.jpg G3.jpg doom.jpg NOBODY'S FLYING THE CHOPPER!!!.jpg|Currently, there is no rendered pilot for the Rescue Chopper. External Links Official Cold Stream Forum References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Downloadable Content Category:Custom Campaign *